


The Guy at the Rock Show

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Blink 182, Cas loves fashion, Cute, Dean plays the guitar, Disapproving Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Punk Dean, Rock Band, The girl at the rock show, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Gabriel drags Castiel to a Blink 182 concert to try and get him out of his shell. There he meets an incredibly handsome boy named Dean and there's an instant connection. Dean's not out  to his father but he's not gonna let that stop him from dating Castiel.





	1. I don't want to go

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with while listening to Blink 182 song the girl at the rock show. Enjoy!

"I really don't see why I have to go to this thing." I complain. We're riding in Gabriel's Blue Hyundai on a busy road, with the windows down. The fair grounds are only a few minutes out now.

"You have to go because you need to meet people, socialize, learn to have fun!" Gabe smiled over at me, and I know he's trying to help, trying to be a good big brother, but I really don't like this. It's too much, too fast.

"Okay, but a rock concert? Did we have to start at a rock concert?" I ask as well pull into the packed parking lot.

"This is not just any old rock concert, this is Blink 182." The sun is about to set as we pull into the grass, because all the spots in the actual lot are taken. We get out and he practically dragged me to the entrance. There's a short, blonde woman collecting tickets and in under five minutes we are out in the field with hundreds of other people.

"You're going to like this, I promise. You know a few of their songs, just try to relax and have fun." He starts pulling me into the middle of the crowd trying to get us closer to the stage. I can't breathe, I have a fucking huge fear of crowds. 

"You go ahead, I'll stay here okay?" I pull my hand from his grip.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Yeah, I'll just be over here." I point to some random location behind me and he shrugs his shoulders. 

"Text me if you need me." He turns to leave and then calls back. "And try to have fun!" I let out a slow sigh and look back trying to find a place to hide out until this is all over. I settled on a corner of a building that was used to display crafts and stuff during the actual fair. 

I sat down, one wall slightly to my left the other slightly to my right, and my back resting, not so completely in the crease. After a few deep breaths I felt so much better. I'm a wallflower, a painfull shy mouse, and I just want this to be over. 

"Hey, you okay down there?" I look up. That soft male voice couldn't have possibly have come from the guy in front of me. He was wearing black combat boots with white paint splatters. His tight black jeans had chains and rips in random places and his belt was covered in spikes. He sat down criss cross in front of me. His dark gray skull t-shirt shirt was frayed at the bottom and his left arm was almost covered in leather bracelets. His right arm had what looked like song lyrics tattooed across it in a beautiful swirling flow. He had a dark denim vest that was studded at the shoulders. 

I looked up to meet his eyes but got distracted by his spiky brown hair which had blue tips. Once I pulled my eyes to his face I noticed the genuine concern. His green eyes, smudged with guy liner, were focused on me in an intense and incredibly intimate way. 

I hadn't noticed that I'd pulled my knees up to my chest when he sat down. He noticed and scooted a few feet back. 

"I'm Dean." He smiled. 

"Castiel." I forced my name out. 

"Cool, its nice to meet you." I nodded. He kept smiling; a small, comforting, soft smile. 

"How about we get out of here, find a quieter spot?" He reached out his hand, and to my surprise I had taken it without thinking first. I let him help me up and I expected him to let my hand go, and when he didn't I got a warm feeling of comfort inside. He didn't pull me like Gabe did, instead he took a small lead and made sure both of our arms had slack to hang down. 

We swung a left and entered the open air auditorium. It was empty, the concert was way too large to hold in here. He lead me up the bleachers and to a metal ladder.

"You afraid of heights?" He let go of my hand.

"A lot less then crowds." The corner of his lip turned up in a ridiculously cute way. He started to climb and opened the hatch that lead to the roof. I followed and took his hand as he reached to help me. I crawled up and he pulled me over so we could see the stage. The sun had set and the band would be out any minute. 

"So, can I ask what someone with a fear of crowds is doing at a concert?" I chuckled and fuck, I started to blush. He probably wasn't even into guys. He's just trying to be nice, and I'm about to make this awkward and end up alone on the roof. 

"It was my brother's idea. I know he's trying to help, but this just wasn't the best idea." I tried to keep my voice steady. He didn't seem weirded out; at least not yet.

"Do you at least know the band?" He looked over as they took the stage. A roar erupted from the audience and I jumped at the noise. He noticed and caught my eyes with his. 

"If you're not okay here we can go somewhere else." He kept staring into my eyes like he was trying to find something. I shook my head.

"I know the band and I like a few of their songs." The crowd stared up again and the noise started me yet again. 

"Can I," he paused and scooted a tiny bit closer. I nodded. He moved so our legs were touching and wrapped an arm around me. "Is this okay?" His tone was soft but serious, like he really wanted to make sure I was okay. 

"Yes." I didn't mean for it to come out so quiet, but I knew he heard when I saw that beautiful half smile again. The music started and we both turned to watch the show. 

 

By the time the last song was finished it was about one in the morning. I had laid my head on his shoulder about half way through, and the sound of him humming to the music made my heart melt. I officially had a crush. My phone vibrated and I looked to see a text from Gabe. 

'Meet me at the car.' I had the phone in front of me and Dean saw the text. 

"If you want, we can go get a midnight snack and I can drive you home later." I had to stop myself from yelling yes, because he obviously liked me to some degree and I did not want to scare him off.

"I'd really like that, but where are we going to go at one in the morning?" 

"IHOP?" My stomach growled as an answer and he busted out in laughter, pulling me closer as he did. 

'I'm going to IHOP with a friend, he'll take me home later.' His next text came back within seconds.

'Oohhh, well you and HIM have a good time ;)' 

I clicked the button to turn the screen off, praying he didn't see it. 

"He's a good brother." His tone didn't suggest he did or didn't see it which helped ease my embarrassment. "How about we wait out the crowd?" He pulled away to face me. It was a little cold without his body pressed to mine, but the view of those deep green eyes, that shining in just the small amount of light from the concert, was well worth the slight chill. 

I nodded, blushing again and wondering if he noticed. 

It took a good half hour before we climbed down, and I followed him to his black 67 Impala. We drove twenty minutes talking about the concert before we finally got the the restaurant. He opened the door and even pulled out my chair before sitting down. 

An older woman walked over and I ordered a coffee and pancakes, Dean opted for a Coke and burger. 

"Okay, favorite color?" He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. 

"What?" 

"I want to know more about you. When I was younger, like grade school, if I made a new friend, we'd play this question game. I ask, we both answer, you ask we both answer. I guess I got a little excited to get to know more about you, sorry." He pulled back into his chair as he explained. 

"That actually sounds kinda fun. My favorite color is green; yours?"

"Green actually." We both smiled as the waitress brought our drinks.

"My turn, how do you like your coffee?" 

"Dark, with just one sugar." He took a sip of his coke. 

"Two little cups of cream, and three sugars." I spoke slow adding the ingredients as I went. 

We spent about an hour laughing and learning about each other. For example Dean is the lead guitar player and back up vocalist in his band 'A Hunters Lullaby' they play mostly rock and punk. I also learned that he graduated this year back in May, like me, but we went to rival schools. Not that that mattered, it was actually really funny. 

"Hey, I got that." He playfully snatched check as I reached for my wallet. "Besides I always pay for first dates." I could tell he was waiting for a response.

"Then I guess, I'll just have to get the next one." Holy fuck, how did that just come out so smooth. This time it was his turn to blush and I didn't think anything could be more adorable then his smile, but when you add that blush to it, it's almost fatal. 

He put a twenty on the table and reached for my hand as he stood. I was grinning from ear to ear as he lead me outside. He stopped by the passenger side of the car and went to open the door. 

"Can I see your phone." He pulled on the handle. I took it out and handed it over. When he gave it back, it was on my contacts page. He'd put his number in with a little heart by his name. 

We talked more on the way back to my house and it was a quarter past three when we pulled up behind my aunt's Corvette. 

"I had a really fun time tonight." It was the most over used line ever, for the end of dates, but it was true, so why not I decided. 

"I did too, can I walk you up?" 

"Yes." I was blushing again as we got to the door. The porch light was on and we stopped at the first step of the porch. 

"Will you text me when you get home, ahhh... just so I know you got there alright." He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to my cheek. I blinked a few times as he pulled away, his warm lips felt like velvet and I couldn't wait to feel them on mine. 

"I'll see you soon I hope." He said taking a step backwards toward his car while still staring at me. 

"Definitely." I waved.

I saw my aunt Amara sitting in her recliner as soon as I opened the door. She closed her book as I shut the door and turned to her.

"You're a little later then I expected." She didn't sound angry. It wasn't like she gave me a curfew, I was eighteen now, but I do still live at home so I would have understood if she did.

"Yeah, I went to eat with a friend." She motioned for me to sit on the couch and I plopped down, toeing my shoes off. 

"Gabriel said something about that. Do you like him?" Her eyebrows went up and I could tell she wasn't upset, but more excited for me.

"Kinda." 

"Kinda?" I nod. 

"Kinda a lot." I was blushing again. When I had come out to aunt Amara she didn't even bat an eye. She was making dinner and I was helping. I sort of blurted out 'I like boys'. She was stirring a bowl of mashed potatoes and turned to look at me. 

'As long as your happy, I'll be happy. Would you mind pulling the meatloaf out for me.' I started crying because I had been so scared and she hugged me. The meatloaf ended up a little burned but we spent most of dinner talking about my first crush anyway. 

"What's his name?" She leaned forward smiling. 

"Dean, he's really sweet." 

"Did he treat you well?" She yawned.

"He was the perfect gentleman." I stood and helped her up. 

"Alright good. I already have a place to hide the body if he hurts you." I walked down the hall to my room. 

"Don't think we need it, goodnight." 

"Sweet dreams Castiel." I closed my door behind me and flipped on the lights. After a quick change of clothes I heard my phone buzz.

'Hey, made it home safe.' I jumped on my bed and took a second thinking about what to say, when it buzzed again.

'Hope you didn't get in trouble with your parents.'

'My aunt was cool with it.' I hit send and had a response with in seconds.

'That's good.' I got the feeling something was wrong. 

'Were your parents upset?' It took a bit longer for him to reply.

'Yeah, they don't like me going to concerts. They say it encourages me to continue down the wrong path.' 

'You mean music?' 

'Yeah, they want me to get a REAL job. I actually make a good amount from our gigs though. And it's my dream to be a performer.' 

'I'd really like to hear you guys.' I had butterflies in my stomach.

'Do you want to come to our practice tomorrow?' I nearly screamed. 

'I'd love too.'

'Awesome, I'll pick you up at three?'

'I'll be waiting.' 

'Cool goodnight.'

'Night.'


	2. My Own Personal Rock Show

I woke up at five in the morning, very ancy. I got up and took a shower. Then I needed something to do; anything to keep my mind busy. If I don't, my mind is going to drive itself crazy until three. 

I started some laundry, unloaded the dishwasher, swept the kitch, put cinnamon rolls in the oven for breakfast, switched the laundry over and was about to take the rolls out when aunt Amara walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a blue top and dark jeans. Her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. 

"So you're going to see Dean later today." She patted my back on her way to get plates. She set them out and then called across the house for Gabe to 'get his lazy butt out of bed'. 

"Yeah, how'd you know." I took out the orange juice and tossed it on the table.

"Your always jumpy, nervous when your excited." She gave me a sly, playful smile and sat down. Gabe walked in, dressed in a flowery button up and khaki shorts. 

"You know you're going to Florida right? Not Hawaii." I asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. 

"This is still good beach wear." He sits and goes to grab a roll, but drops it with a yelp.

"Thoses just came out of the oven" I say starting to load the dishwasher. 

"Castiel, come sit. You need to settle down a bit. Plus Gabriel's going to be gone a week at this birthday bash, whatever your calling it." I sat and used a fork to pull a steaming pile of awesomeness onto my plate. Then started cutting it up so it'll cool faster. 

"So how was last night?" Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"It was really fun, I'm hanging out with him again today. I'm going to watch their band practice." 

"I like him already. What does the band play?" I started scarfing my food down, until my aunt nudged me with her elbow. 

"Punk, soft rock type of stuff." I try to slow my eating because the last thing I need is an upset stomach. 

"Is he picking you up? I'm going to be gone from ten to eight tonight driving your brother to the airport." Aunt Amara asked starting in on her roll.

"Picking up and dropping off." 

"Well let me know if your going to be past midnight please." There was a concerned tone to her voice.

"I will; promise." I noticed Gabriel look at the time. He got up and came back with his rolling purple suitcase. Aunt Amara got up and loaded her dishes into the washer. 

"Don't work yourself to hard or you'll have no energy for you date." She said as they headed to the door. 

"Alright, love you both." I called. They both said 'I love you' over their shoulders as the door shut. I quickly finished my food and cleaned until the kitchen, livingroom, and both bathrooms until they were spotless. 

I look up and it's 1:30. Just enough time to plan a perfect outfit. I run back to my room and throw open my closet. I'd like to say that I'm not one of those stereotypical gays who are obsessed with fashion, and I'm not exactly obsessed. I just happen to have quite an extensive variety and quantity of clothes; but I only have six pairs of shoes. 

I really, really want to impress him and his friends, but I know I still need to be true to me. I start pulling out shirts and different colors of jeans. I'm definitely going with my black Converse shoes. After trying one three pairs of jeans, I decided on a dark blue pair with holes in the knees. I looked at every shirt I own twice over before making my choice. It was a black t-shirt with silver and gray screen printed wings. 

Now to accessorize or not to accessorize. I pull open my drawer of bracelets and find a thin twisted leather one; perfect. 

I do a turn in my full body mirror and give myself an approving nod. Normally I wear my short black hair brushed back, but today I think I'm going to experiment with a few spikes, more of a bed head/sex hair type look. I brush my hair free of tangles, then mess it up a bit; good but not exactly what I'm going for. I grab some jell and just using a tiny bit, run my fingers through. Now it's a little more malleable, and I start to mess with it; placing spikes where I want them. 

I glance at the time; 2:47. I grab my phone and go to sit on the couch in the livingroom. It's four minutes to three when there's a knock on my door. Normally people just call or text, but so far Dean has been an actual gentleman. So why wouldn't he come up to the door. 

I jump up and have to hold myself back from throwing the door open. I take a deep breath and open the door. Dean is standing there in the same boots, but his outfit is incredibly colorful. His distressed jeans are dark purple, with a rainbow painted chain that hung from his hip down his thigh and back. He had a faded red AC/DC t-shirt, and some of the leather bracelets he had on the night before had been replaced with silicone ones, each a different bright color.

I must have been staring because when I looked up Dean was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"Hi, sorry, ummm..." My brain decided to jump ship midsentence. 

"You look awesome." He said smiling and it definitely did not help the 'trying to find words' situation. He must have noticed because he just held out his hand for me to take. I did, happily, and he walked me to his car, again opening my door. He went around and hopped in. As soon as the car started up 'All the Small Thing' by Blink 182 came on. I looked over at that cute half smile of his; he had put it on so it'd start when I got in.

"Nice song choice." I bit my bottom lip. I'm not a smooth person. I'm not quick, or witty, but around Dean, it's actually almost easy. He backed out and got on the main road. 

It's a bench seat, so if I wanted to I could put my hand in the middle and he might hold it. But, I really don't want to distract him from driving. I can't help glancing over as he quietly sings along with the music. 

We stop at a red light and he turns to look at me.

"You'll be at my show, watching, waiting, commiserating." He sings me the lyrics and takes my hand. This is going to be soooo much fun.

 

It's a twenty minute drive to Charlie's house. It's in one of those cookie cutter neighborhoods. There were two other cars in the driveway, so Dean parked in the grass. 

I jumped out quickly, and it seemed to startle Dean. It wasn't what I had planned but it did help my plan. I raced over so I could be the one to get his door. He realized what I was doing and started to blush as I helped him out of the car. 

"You're too cute." He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. The blood rushed to my face and I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. He went around to pop the trunk and grab his guitar, which was hidden in a black case. He slung it over his shoulder and held out his hand. 

We reached the front door and he rang the bell three times. There was an explosion of yips and barks, then scratching sounds at the door. 

A girl with short, red hair, about our age answered the door, a Jack Russell in one arm and a miniature poodle in the other. 

"You did that on purpose." She laughed and tried to hold onto the squirming pups. 

"Hey, I'm Charlie." She looked to me and took a step back to let us in. "Do you mind the dogs? I can always put them in my room." 

"I love dogs." I am very much a dog person, and as soon as the pups are at my feet I squat down. I'm greeted with wet kisses, and within a few seconds they had knocked me over on my butt. The Jack was trying to nest in my lap, while the poodle jumped up trying to give my face more kisses. 

I was lost in puppy love. When I remembered I wasn't alone I looked up to find both of them smiling down at me. Charlie had her hand covering her smile as she glanced over to Dean. I pushed the pups off and stood up; brushing the fur from my pants. 

"Let's head on back." Charlie called as she started down the hall. Dean followed and I followed him. I'm normally not that great with people, and I just hope I'm not too awkward today. 

Charlie opened a door and the first thing I noticed when I walked in was the gray soundproofing foam that covered ever inch of the walls. There was a full drum set in the back corridor, with a skinny kid sitting behind them. He was flipping and twirling his sticks around. There was also a dark haired girl leaning against an amp. She had a shiny green bass guitar in her hands.

"Hey guys, this is Cas. He's here to watch us practice." The guy behind the drums got up and came to shake my hand. 

"Garth Fitzgerald IV, nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He seemed a little too formal for the crowd but if he could fit in then so can I. The girl waved and informed me her name was Alex. I turned to see Dean had laid his guitar case down and pulled out a beautiful red and black guitar that looked like it had horns on the top.

"It's a Gibson SG." He said, as he walked over to me. I ran my fingers over the cool shining surface. 

"Alright, who's ready to rock." Charlie asked playfully, she was walking around the room, plugging things in, turning dials and flipping switches. There was an office chair by the table so I took my seat. 

"Ready for your first private concert?" Dean asked as he ran his pick down the strings, causing an amazing ring of notes. 

"Oh, yeah."

 

About two hours later they had gone through five cover songs. Light 'em Up, and Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. Then Riot by Three Days Grace. After that they played Misery Business by Paramore, followed by Girls All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup. 

That was the end of the set and it was mind blowing. There was so much energy and passion behind the songs. They even added a few personal touches with extra drum or guitar solos.

"That was incredible." I said once I realized they were finished. Alex slipped away as I started to help with the clean up. I was really curious about what was next, hoping that this wasn't all the time we were going to get to spend together. 

"Cas, do you like peproini pizza?" Alex popped her head around the corner between the door.

"Love it." She gave me a thumbs up and shut the door again. Garth and Charlie were having a conversation by the drums and I didn't notice Dean sneak up behind me. 

"Ever play a guitar before?" I spun around and bumped into him. He caugh me awkwardly, but we both ended up on the ground. Garth let out an odd noise and Charlie bursted out laughing. Alex threw the door open. 

"Is everyone ok-" She saw Dean on top of me and stopped. No one moved for a moment.

"Okay, so I'm going to continue ordering the pizza." Alex said trying to suppress her giggles. Dean rolled off and sat with his back pressed to the wall. I sat up and scooted next to him. 

"So, I guess you've fall for me then?" He asked taking my hand.

"I'd say we both fell for each other." I bit my lip, hoping he would notice the implication. 

"Yeah, I think you're right; we both fell." He pulled a gray notebook from the table and started flipping through the pages.

"Can I show you something special?" I nodded as he reached the page he was looking for. "I'm trying to write an original song, and I wanted your opinion on the lyrics." I looked down at the page of lyrics and scribbles. There was a drawing of his guitar on the top right and a wearwolf in the left bottom corner. In the middle, written in chicken scratch was this.

Title: Love is Love 

lyrics:

This is for everyone who flys the rainbow flag.

(Slow intro, gentle drums and bass)

If your feeling, broken and abused  
I want you to know

( Rhythm picks up, guitar flourishes)

 

You're not confused 

 

Love is love  
Let's get rid of the hate  
You might be afraid  
But we won't tolerate  
Their bullshit  
any  
more

 

You're not going to pray  
the gay away  
I got a message to send ya  
There is no gay Agenda 

 

I finished going over the page and turned to him. He had a nervous look in his eyes.

"I really like it." He scoots closer so we're shoulder to shoulder.

"You're not just saying that right?" 

"No, I mean it. It's going to be the start of something great." I tilt my head so it rests against his. The door opens and Alex comes in holding a huge box of pizza. It was the biggest box I'd ever seen. 

She set the delicious smelling rectangle on the floor in the middle of the room. When I noticed everyone gathering around, I joined sitting between Dean and Charlie. 

"It's kinda a tradition after practices. Pizza and dirty telephone." I opened my mouth to speak, but when nothing came out I just chuckled.

"You know that old kid game telephone?" Garth asked. I nodded. "It's like that but for adults. You'd think It'd be lame, but it's honestly some of the best fun we've had." 

Alex started handing out paper plates and I took two slices. 

"Newbie starts." Charlie mumbled with her mouth full. I take a second and wondered exactly how dirty to be exactly. I'm not going to whisper dirty things to Dean, at least not today. So I turn to Charlie.

"My boobs are made of pudding." I whispered. She held in a chuckle and passed it on. 

"My pubes are filled with puke?" Dean laughed as he spoke. Everyone bursts out in laughter, and some chewed pizza was snorted out of Alex's mouth. That only made everyone laugh harder. Once the laughter had settled down Charlie whispered to Alex. I watched everyone's faces as the phrase was passed along. 

"Please kick beads into my hole?" I laugh looking at Charlie to see if I'm anywhere close to correct.

"Every dick needs a a hole." There was more laughter and it only got better each time. When it got time for Dean to pick a phrase he leaned in close and I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Cum on the wall means you're having a ball." I was really expecting something different, but I guess if it was personal he would have to announce it. So I pass it on.

"Cum on my balls making heaven fall?" Garth looked at Dean Questioningly. Everyone had a laugh as Dean told them the real phrase. 

A little after seven a red head woman, who was probably Charlie's mom stuck her head in. 

"I smell pizza." She smiled. 

"Don't worry mom, we saved you some." 

Everyone started to stand up and Garth grabbed the box. Everyone started to leave but Charlie practically jumped on me as she gave me a bear hug. 

"You take care of that boy, okay? He needs someone good in his life." She whispered before letting me go. 

"We'll see you at the next practice I hope." I looked to Dean who took my hand. 

"Definitely." I turned to look at her as I spoke. She waved us off and Dean walked me to his car. 

"Wait, before we get in. Would you mind if I got a picture of us?" I asked. He gave me a peck on the cheek as he pulled out his phone. He put his arm around my shoulder and pressed his lips to my cheek again as he hit the button. 

"How's that?" He smiled as we looked at the picture.

"I love it. Send it to me?" With a few clicks I feel my phone buzz in my pocked and noticed he's already opened my door. 

 

We pulled up in my driveway and I noticed Aunt Amara isn't back yet. I turn to Dean who's already looking at me. We take just a few minutes to take in each others features, I studied every freckle. 

"Can I ask a question?" He smiled and nodded. 

"I'm not use to dating. Are... are we boyfriends?" I'm blushing and biting my lip. My hear might jump out of my chest any second. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" It was not the answer I expected but-

"Very much." 

"Then you're my boyfriend." As soon as the last word had escaped his lips I moved forward, and ever so softly placed my lips against his. I waited, hoping he'd kiss back. He did, it was slow and sweet, and it ended entirely too soon.

"I was waiting for you to do that." He took in a deep breath. 

"Really?" He nodded, with the biggest grin on his face. 

"Can we see each other tomorrow?" I ask. 

"I'd really like that, but I think my dad said something about wanting me to stay home. Can I call you tonight and let you know?" He took my hand. 

"You can call me anytime." I open my door and meet him at the front of the car so he can walk me up. 

"I really had fun today. You're an amazing guitarist. The whole band is incredible." He had both of my hands in his. 

"We'll you're welcome to come and hear me play whenever you like." He went to place a kiss on my nose but I lifted my head so our lips met, and I felt him smiling into the kiss. This one lasted longer, but there was still not tongue. Not that I minded because Dean was actually my first boyfriend. Not my first kiss, but my first series boyfriend. 

I'm actually happy to take it slow, it's more romantic this way. I pulled away first and he was blushing.

"You missed." I said, as I started to blush. 

"Maybe I'll miss more often then." He gave my hands a small squeeze, before letting go. 

"I'll talk to you later." He said walking backwards to his car. I waved and went inside.

 

~<3~

 

I pulled up to my house and shut the engine off. Today was perfect. I heard yelling as I unlocked the door and went inside. 

"Well look who's home." My dad called from his spot on the couch. His voice was slurred from alcohol, and he had a half empty beer bottle in his hand. Part of me is glad that mom isn't around to see this; see what her husband had become.

"I'm going to get a shower." He scoffs at me and takes a swig. I toss my phone on the bed and grab an extra pair of clothes. The water feels good as it runs down my back. I take my time, going over the wonderful day I've had in my head. 

Once I was dressed I walked into my room to find my dad holding my phone in his hand. The picture of Cas and I loaded on the screen. 

"I did not raise a faggot." His voice was suprising calm. He walked over to me and boxed me into a corner of my room. I waited for him to say something else, but instead he smashed my phone against the mirror beside my head, sending shards of glass across my cheek and into my shoulder.

"You have five minutes. Pack up and leave, and don't even think of taking the car."

"It's in my name. All I have to do is call the cops and they'll let me take it." He punched me in the chest and threw me on the floor. I hit my head on the bedside table on the way down. I reached up and felt blood running down my face. Jumping up before he could get on top of me, I quickly pulled my bedside drawer open and grabbed my shoe box. 

It was my go bag, so to speak. Everything important to me and all my savings, were in this box. After I grabbed it I ran but he caught me by the leg and pulled me to the ground. I landed on the broken glass. I felt the slices from my thighs, up my stomach and to my ribs. 

The shoe box landed in front of me, still closed thank God. He still had me by the ankle, so using my other food I kicked him square in the jaw and he let go. 

I was on my feet, scooped up the box, flew into the living room, pulled the car keys from the hook on the wall and bolted out the door.

 

~<3~ 

 

Aunt Amara got home about an hour after me and she walked in with a back styrofoam box in her hand. 

"Cinnabon?" She offed handing the box to me. I take it and start to set up the TV. We always watch Criminal Minds the night after it comes on. We started recording it after missing an episode a few months back.

She was back a few minutes later in PJs and carrying a blanket. We watched the show together, and on the commercials she asked about my day. 

I didn't really know aunt Amara when Gabriel and I moved in. Dad had dumped us at a fire station and run off. Gabe was nine and I was seven; neither one of us had any clue what was happening. 

When we were told we were going to live with an aunt, I cried. I wanted my dad back, but after a few weeks we had settled in here. She was so involved in our lives. We ate real food at the table, instead of frozen dinners in our bedrooms. We even had family game night. Which mostly consisted of her whooping Gabriel at racing games and him getting his revenge at first person shooters. It was a good childhood, and I can't say I'd have wanted it any different.

It was eleven and we'd watched about three different recordings. 

"You about ready for bed?" She yawned. 

"Yeah, but I was expecting a call from Dean. I texted him about an hour ago. Maybe he fell asleep early." I stood and stretched my arms over my head. Then there was a knock on the front door. We looked at each other, the door, then back to each other. 

"I'll get it." It was more of a question, but I walked over and flipped the porch light on. I put my eye up to the peephole and frantically undid the lock. Aunt Amara was at my side seeing how panic stricken I was.  
I got the lock undone and threw the door open. Dean stood there on the stoop.


	3. Moving Foward

His hands were at his sides. There was hospital gauze wrapped around his head and several large gauze bandages on his arms. He had the top of a hospital gown on his chest, ripped at the waist. 

 

I ran to hug him, but stopped myself, not wanting to hurt him further. Aunt Amara stood there shocked, oblivious taking the scene in. I gently took him by the hand and led him inside. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were red and swollen from tears. 

I led him to the couch where he sat. His jeans were sliced up pretty bad, and there were several large blood stains on them. By this time aunt Amara had come to her senses. 

"You just came from the hospital?" Her voice was clearly shaken. He nodded his eyes focused on a spot on the wall. Aunt Amara looked behind her as she heard my footsteps. I had gotten him clothes to borrow. I had grabbed my favorite gym shorts; soft, navy blue. Then pulled the first t-shirt I saw off the hanger, which happened to be an old school spirit shirt to wear on Fridays instead of the normal uniforms. Then I rummaged through my drawer and found an unopened pack of boxers. 

I dropped the clothes on the couch and knelt down to be eye level with my boyfriend. Dean shifted his focus to me. It looked like he was fighting himself; speak or stay silent, focus or stay numb.

"Dean," my voice was just a shaky whisper. "Who did this?" 

"My dad." The words left his mouth on a breath. 

"You're staying here tonight." My aunt put her hand on my shoulder as she looked at Dean. 

"Okay." 

"What did the doctor at the ER say?" I tried, and failed to steel my voice. He blinked, probably remembering the piece of crumbled paper he pulled from his pocket. My aunt took it and read it over, mumbled as she did.

"Well the good news is that it's mostly superficial, and no concussion which means you can sleep. Can you stand Dean?" He nodded, the part of his brain that wanted him to focus clearly having won the battle. 

He looked down at the clothes and the faintest hint of a smile briefly grazed his lips. The logo of my old school was face up on the pile. He stood, more confident in his movements now. My heart finally decided to ease up the slightest bit. 

"Alright, I say we get you cleaned up and go to bed. We can talk about everything tomorrow." She paused and bit her lip, clearly thinking something over. She turned to Dean.

"We don't have a guest room. If you and Castiel want, you can share his bed." He turned to me and I nodded, a small smile sitting on my lips. 

Aunt Amara went to bed once Dean had finished changing and was ready for bed. I pulled the covers back and watched as he looked around my room, like he was studying it. Not in a judgmental way, more of a 'I want to know more about you' way.

"Which side do you want?" 

"Which ever you don't." He was starting to sound like himself again. I walked over and leaned in for a hug, giving him ample opportunity to pull away or stop me. My arms gently rested on his shoulders and he laid his head next to my neck and buried his face in my shirt. 

"Let's get in bed." I guided him to my queen size bed and stood next to him as he crawled in on the right side. 

"I think I'm too tired to sleep." He curled up next to me, laying his head on my chest. I wiggled my arm under him and pulled him close, but not hard, not wanting to hurt him. 

"What do you mean?" I turn my head just enough to look into those shiny green eyes; still red from crying. 

"My body want's to be swallowed whole, crushed, so I never have to move again, but my mind is still rushing on adrenaline." He had locked his eyes on mine, almost like a meaningful starring contest. 

"I'll stay up with you." He nuzzled into my neck; it tickled in the best way. 

"This definitely isn't how I thought our first night alone together would be." He mumbled, face still burrowed in my neck, his breath was warm on my skin. 

"I'm just happy you're okay; that you choose to come to me." I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. Truth be told, I felt them the second I saw him; bandaged, bloody, broken. I had put on a brave face. He needed me, and now that I know he's somewhat okay, I needed to let myself process all of this. I still felt guilty about it though. 

He placed a kiss on my neck; it was sweet and gentle, not sexual at all. I turned over and pulled him closer so we were chest to chest. 

"This feels so familiar, like it's the thousandth time we've done it." I whispered into Dean's ear. 

"I like to think that, everyone has someone, out there somewhere, who is their perfect match. Do you ever have dreams where you love someone, and you can see their face clear as day, until you wake up?" 

"All the time actually." 

"What if I'm your person? The one from your dreams. What if that's why this feels so familiar." I let the thought swish around in my head, enjoying it more every second that ticked by.

"Do you think we'd know? If we are, each other's person." His hands found mine under the covers, and our warm fingers intertwined. 

"I think we'd know, when it was time to know." All of this seemed so silly, but also romantic and comforting. Dean yawned and I rubbed my nose up to his; eskimo style. He rolled over, tugging my arm with him, in a spooning position. I absolutely loved being the big spoon. 

I waited and listened to his breath until it was even and I was sure he was asleep. Then I buried my face into the back of his head, at the nape of his neck, taking in the smell of his hair, rain and pine, as I drifted off to sleep. 

 

I woke up the next morning when aunt Amara knocked at my door. My eyes drifted open and I noticed Dean was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, I slowly and carefully removed my arm and untangled our legs. I missed the feeling of him immediately, but it wasn't worth waking him up. 

"There's a girl named Charlie on the phone for Dean." She whispered.

"I'll talk to her, I don't want to wake him until we really need to." She nodded and handed me the house phone. The door clicked closed and I put the phone to my ear.

"Charlie? It's Cas, what's up?" 

"What's up is A Hunter's Lullaby just got booked to open for a Paramore in Seattle!" She screamed. I screamed; but as quietly as I could. 

"That's amazing! When?" 

"Tomorrow! Apparently there was a talent agent at one of our shows, then he bought a CD and gave it to a producer! If they like us enough, we are going to Hollywood to start work on an album!" She strung most of her words together because she was talking so fast. My heart sunk. It was Dean's dream, but I didn't want him to go; and honestly what was holding him back? He has no place to live exactly. This was his dream and I needed to be happy for him. 

"Cas? You there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So do you know where Dean is? I think his cellphone is turned off." I sighed, this was going to be a long conversation. 

 

It was eleven by the time Dean rolled out of bed. He sluggishly made his way to the kichen, and I saw his eyes fly open as he looked at the kitch table. Alex, Garth, and Charlie had come straight over once I had explained the whole situation. 

I went over and took his hand after a full minute of silence staring. He snapped back into reality, but still stayed silent. I led him to the table and elbowed Charlie when no one spoke up. Aunt Amara took that as her que to excuse herself. 

"How are you?" She squeaked, being surprised by the bump.

"A lot better then last night." He smiled glancing over to me. 

"Do you think you could play a show?" Garth spoke up.

"Garth!" Alex hissed. There were a few different views on how this should be handled. That was not the one we had agreed on. 

"I think I can; yeah." He let go of my hand and stretched. "Honestly I want to go back to normal ASAP, so a show sounds awesome. Where are we booked?" He took my hand back immediately. 

"Seattle, Washington." Charlie tried to keep her voice calm. "We're opening for Paramore." She bit her lip to keep from shouting. 

"Dean, we hit the next ladder rung. It's all up from here." Garth smiled wide. Dean was trying to take in all this information, and no one but me seemed to notice he was overwhelmed.

"It's tomorrow!" Charlie squeals.

"They may want us to do an album." Akex spoke up.

"They already booked a flight for us for tonight!" Garth added. This wasn't okay, I pulled Dean up into my arms and everyone finally noticed how all of this was affecting their friend. 

"Is it okay if we go to my room? You can think things over with less stimulation." I whispered to him. He took in a deep breath and I saw the looks of shock that hung from each of the band member's faces. I guess Dean was all cool, and strong around them, and they hadn't seen this side of him.

I know what that's like, the first time I ever saw Gabriel cry was the second night at aunt Amara's. It had finally hit him; the fact that dad wasn't coming back. Growing up he was all laughs and fun. There was one time where he got a gash in his arm when he fell off his bike. He laughed about it all the way to the hospital. Looking back, I realized it was all for me. He wanted to be strong for me, like Dean was always strong in front of his friends.

I started guiding Dean down the hall, but I turned my head to mouth, 'He'll be okay' to everyone at the table. We sat at the foot of my bed and he rested his head on my shoulder, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. 

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, terrified of the answer; of this conversation in general. 

"I'm thinking about how this is happening so quickly, and so close to the fuck shit that happened last night." 

"Do you really think you're up to this? Be honest, please." My heart rate was rising with every second that passed.

"Yes, I'm up to this. I want it. I've wanted it all my life." His eyes started to water as he pulled my hands to his chest.

"Then why are you crying?" I used my knuckle to wipe the tears without letting go.

"Because this is my dream, not yours. I can't ask you to come with me, but I don't want to loose you." My heart went from a million miles a second to a million tiny peices. I nuzzled his head from my shoulder so our foreheads rested together. 

"Do you know what my dream is Dean?" He shook his head. "I didn't have one until last night. I had absolutely no idea what I wanted. When I graduated, all of my friends went off to college. I could have too, even got a scholarship; but it wasn't what I wanted. So I took a year off. I told myself that I'd find what I wanted to do with my life, and every one was so supportive of me." I paused noticing the deep concentration of my boyfriend's eyes. 

"I know what my dream is now. My dream was finding you. When I first saw you, looking down at me, your voice made me feel so safe; like I'd heard it before, comforting and gentle. You knew exactly what to say, what to do. You are my person, the one from my dreams." He leaned in and crushed my mouth with a deep kiss. 

"I don't know what my next dream will be, but I know that I want to find it with you. If you want me to come along. " 

"Of course I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, I may add an epilog of enough people are interested.


End file.
